


It Took Five

by Kaymist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, G'raha is a dork, Silly, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymist/pseuds/Kaymist
Summary: The Warrior of Light is set on making sure G'raha figures it out.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Crystal Exarch x WoL Recommendations, Valentine's Fic Exchange 2020





	It Took Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiwah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiwah/gifts).



> I've never written the Exarch before, but here we go! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

The first was a flower.

It took everything you had to keep yourself hidden, peeking between stalls in the market and watching as the florist handed your most secret love an armful of wild sprigs covered in florets. A wave of soft yellow and white dripping down over crystal fingers. His ears perked up and his eyes widened comically as he scrambled to support them.

“F-for me?” he stammered, managing a somewhat confused smile.

“Aye, m’lord,” the towering Roegadyn said with a stern nod. “Received a missive with a sack o’ gil. No name, but they asked I give you this.”

The note was set delicately atop the mass of flowers before the florist bowed and left, leaving a completely flummoxed Exarch in his wake. G’raha fumbled the flowers to snag up the note and read it over the petals. His face slowly grew to match the color of his eyes. He snapped it closed, glanced around, then hurried off with his gift.

You followed far behind, spotting him easily through the crowd with his blue crystal and bright red. Through the markets, up past the aetheryte and back down, and straight to the Cabinet of Curiosity. Of course he would go there. Just as you thought.

Keeping distance and remaining unnoticed was simple. The Miqo'te quickly showed Moren the flowers and the two huddled down together over stacks of books. You could pick out titles on flowers, of course, but to your displeasure, creatures. As if he thought the flowers might attack him! The stupid man.

The thought passed Moren as well. The man slapped a hand to his forehead and tugged on the Exarch’s sleeve to bring his attention to the book he had just opened. A moment of silent argument before the Miqo'te stiffened from the tips of his ears to the tip of his tail and snatched it up to look closer, much to Moren’s protest of the rough treatment of the tome.

His head disappeared behind it, ears flickering about, before he closed it and huged it to his chest. The red on his face is much darker than before. At last, he knew they were acacia flowers.

You couldn’t be more delighted.

The second was a treat.

This time you made sure to be with him when he received it. A simple invitation to tea at one of the small, but newly created star cafes along the many balconies of the Crystarium. Sit with good conversation, sweet tea, and the chance to relax after long hours of research.

And as per the usual, he failed to notice how close you sat to him or the way your arm brushed his when you reached for your tea. Not even when you held a biscuit out to him and the bastard eat it right from your fingers. No, he only commented on the flavor so close to his favorite coffee then continued his comments on a specific Allagan aether converter. You sighed and nodded, involved in his words, but disappointed regardless.

Half way through the midnight bell, the waitress came up and set a plate of tiramisu down before G’raha, and scurried off. He paused mid sentence and blinked in surprise at the cake.

“Did you order that?” he asked quietly, glancing up at you, then back to the cake.

“No, but it does look good,” you replied, schooling your features to casual curiosity. It wouldn’t do to give yourself away first thing. “Perhaps it was from the owners. They tend to like to give the ‘Great Warrior of Darkness’ surprises.”

G’raha hummed thoughtfully and flashed you a sheepish look. “Yes, of course. Would you like to share it?”

You smiled brightly at him and nodded, taking the offered fork. It tasted as good as it looked and judging by his half dazed expression, G’raha agreed. Perfect, because it was the first of many, if the owners followed your anonymous note.

As soon as the small slice was eaten, a different server brought a plate of truffles and two mugs of creamy coffee. Truffles that were espresso, to your companion’s delight. Then pie with chocolate creme, a tiny flan, a single scoop of ice cream, and ending with glasses of liqueur. All in small, bite sized portions and soaked in coffee in some way.

In hindsight, a poor decision so late at night.

G’raha was beyond happy with the feast of sweets. All catered to his tastes without him noticing, to your surprise. He leaned back in his seat and gazed up at the stars with alert, if slightly dazed eyes.

“I did not realize you had such a taste for espresso, my friend,” he said, smiling wide enough that his eyes crinkled.

“I don’t,” you said and finished off the last bit of bitter coffee with only a slight twist to your mouth. “But I find it pleasant after eating all of these. It seems it takes chocolate to grow my love for it.”

The Exarch stiffen at your words, eyes widening. Ah, realization. You stretch and stand, flashing him a warm smile. “Well, I feel it’s time to return to the Pendants.” You round the table and press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for sharing your gift, Raha,” you whispered into one of his now flickering ears. Then turned and left before he had a moment longer to think.

Perhaps now he may be catching on.

The next attempt failed. And the next. Then one more, just for good measure, that failed as well. Untouched wine, surprise dishes turned away, if politely, and another set of flowers chosen to spell out a message, discreetly disposed of. Declined, refused, and denied. Your heart dropped with each one, growing heavy with discouragement. It was all the more frustrating that you had to resist dropping hints or probing for any information. He had kept it secret.

The last was a desperate attempt.

You nervously smoothed down skirts of silk and lace, feeling out of place in such fine clothes. This time you’d left a note on his desk inside the tower while he was out just the day before. Atop the book he had been most interested in so as to make sure he didn’t miss it. Meeting in the depths of the gardens to give his final gift. On Valentione's Day if the silly man remembered the meaning of the day.

Everything was set up just so. A blanket on a bench between raised beds, a basket filled with lunch, sweets, and more coffee liqueur, and of course, this almost ridiculous dress. It was beautiful, yes, but so hard to move well in. Slightly too long skirts with layers that tangled. But you wanted to look your best today. Take the rare moment to put effort into how you looked.

Now, all you had to do was wait.

And wait you did. One bell. Two bells. By the third, you were close to tears. What had you done wrong? Why did he not come? Did he know it was you and was refusing because he did not return your interest?

Mind whirling with doubts, you gathered your things and resigned that perhaps it was for the best. There were so many things keeping you apart. Title alone gave way to mountains of responsibilities. Literal worlds apart as soon as they solve their most current problem. You were a fool to think that it would have worked in any way.

A rustle stopped you mid crouch, basket in hand. Someone was coming! You drop the lunch immediately, going back to smooth skirt, and stood up straight. Oh, thank the Twelve!

The sounds grew closer, fronds of odd tropical plants starting to bounce and sway. A frown pulls at your brows when you realize they are moving more than they should for a single person. You take a step towards the movement only to jump back when the leaves burst apart to reveal…something most definitely not G’raha.

Slithering tendrils, foul stench, and a ghastly hiss. A marlboro, but of the smallest size. You stopped and blinked in surprise before kneeling down to peer at the tiny creature. How had it managed to make so much noise? You huffed in relief and poked it gently above its gaping mouth, causing it to snarl and wiggle back. Not what you had hoped to have emerged, but nothing to worry over.

Or so you thought before a much larger marlboro crashed in from the same spot. Ah, the mother. Of course. Bollocks.

\-----------

G’raha Tia was a fool.

Standing outside the many underground gardens with two researchers and Lina, he felt the most foolish man not only of the First, but perhaps of all the shards. The Warrior of Darkness stood before him, panting heavily, wearing the ragged remains of a dress and clutching a basket to her chest. Beautiful, breathtaking, and looking at him with broken eyes. He drew in a deep breath and held it. Fool.

It had been her. Every single thing had been from her. Flowers not meant to kill, but to show favor. Sweets made just for him with the intent to please, not assassinate. Each one that he had rid himself of. Caution and paranoia had led to him turning down the one person he had pined for for so long.

She walked up to him once she caught her breath. Steps careful and evenly spaced. He opened his mouth to speak, but she pushed the basket into his arms. “For you, Exarch,” she said hoarsely and turned away quickly. “I will trouble you no longer. Fear not for your life.”

The shock left him standing in place, only watching as she walked away. He could not say long he stood there when a hand on his shoulder shook him from his daze. Lina gave him a tense, if warm smile, eyes showing frustration.

“Tis good I never accepted love advice from you, _tad_ ,” she muttered and squeezed gently when he cringed. “I believe she has returned to her rooms, my lord. I would suggest following.”

“Y-yes, of course,” G’raha managed, swallowing heavily and tightening his arms around the basket he still held. “Please speak with the oth-”

“It has been done.” She cut him off and gave a less gentle push. “Off with you before she decides that you are cruel as well as a fool.”

He could only nod and start moving. Not noticing the amused crowd that had yet to disperse nor the knowing eyes of certain Scions. His mind focused as he climbed stairs and ramps, ignoring the curious eyes in crowds. He had a goal. It didn’t take long to arrive at the Pendants. Or perhaps his frantic thoughts made it seem so. Much too short a time for G’raha to plan the best way to apologize. Or perhaps groveling would be a better approach?

Instead, he reached out and knocked on her door without realizing it.

“I’m fine, Alisaie. Please, leave me be!”

The Warrior’s tone wavered and cracked slightly. Distraught. And it was his fault. His floundering had done more than he thought. But how was he to repair the damage? Would she listen?

Mustering what courage he could, G’raha said, “Tis not-”

The door flew open before he could utter more. His mind spun into a whirl of jarring thoughts at the sight. Gone was the tattered dress, replaced with a silken robe. She looked soft, comfortable, and welcoming. If not for the shock and hurt that was quickly masked.

“Exarch,” she said quietly, looking over his shoulder with hard eyes. “If it’s not a dire situation you bring, I wish to be left alone.”

G’raha’s first instinct was to do as she bid, but the thought pained him. He dropped the now crumpled basket and took one of her curled hands. “Please, I must apologize,” he hurried. “It was a terrible misunderstanding from a fool of astounding proportions!”

Her hand tugged in his grip, but he held tight. “I understand perfectly well!” she snapped with a huff. “A fool you are, G’raha. And a coward at that! To rebuke my advances is understandable, but not in such a manner!”

His mind focused to a point and any hesitation vanished. He surged forward and caught her chin with his free hand, tilting her head back.

“It wasn’t a rebuke!” he whispered urgently. She watched him with wide eyes that reflected the glow of his crystal hand with blue glimmers. “It is as I said. Just a poor fool who allowed his worries take over. I cannot excuse my giving in to-to rumors, but I say now. I do not turn away your advan-”

Soft lips stopped his words and stole his breath. Just a gentle pressure that was over so quickly he thought he almost imagined it if not for the tingle left on his skin. He blinked owlishly down into the face he had remembered, wished, and hoped for for over a hundred years, and found warmth and, dare he dream, love.

“Five,” she said with a soft laugh and reached up to cup his cheeks. “It took five damned gifts for it to get through to you, my sweet, stupid man.” Another light kiss. Followed by another and another. Each growing longer. Then one last, deep kiss that had him flushed and short of breath by the end of it.

“I much prefer these gifts,” he rasped as it ended and walked her back into the room.

“As do I, Raha.”

She dragged him down for another kiss and kicked the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this event was hosted by our wonderful Discord channel! Filled with people that love to read and/or create content for FF14. You should join, even if it's just to lurk. We're fun. :]  
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club ](https://discord.gg/MuZWB2m)


End file.
